Cielo Oscuro: Los Hilos del Destino
by LadyNoir Love
Summary: Tanto habían cambiado, que nadie quiso creer lo que ahora eran, preferían estar con aquella venda, ocultando la verdad, sus corazones se habían vuelto tan oscuros que dañaban con tan sólo ver sus ojos vacíos y aquellos que alguna vez fueron ángeles se habían transformado en crueles demonios.
1. Chapter 1

**Cielo Oscuro: Los Hilos del destino.**

**By: Chokoreto Hime.**

**Desclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Amano Akira-sensei, yo solo lo tomo prestado sin fines de lucro y para diversion mía y de ustedes, si me pertenecieran ya habría mucho D18 en los mangas.

**Advertencia: **Suspenso, Sobrenatural, Comedia, Romance, Drama, Yaoi, un poco de Yuri, Fanservise and more.

Han pasado 9 años después del arco de la Maldicion, los Vongola como Tsuna y compañía tienen 24, los arcobaleno tienen la misma edad que Lambo, excepto algunos.

**Aclaraciones: **En esta historia **Haru y Kyoko son las protagonistas**, la historia es de mi completa autoría y no permito ninguna publicación sin mi permiso, algunos de nosotros invertimos demaciado tiempo y esfuerzo en lo que escribimos como para que alguien nos lo robe, si ves alguna de mis historias en otro sitio avisenme por favor, los personajes extra en esta historia son creados por mi excepto uno que fue donado por una amiga muy apreciada por mi.

**Summary:** Tanto habían cambiado, que nadie quiso creer lo que ahora eran, preferían estar con aquella venda, ocultando la verdad, sus corazones se habían vuelto tan oscuros que dañaban con tan sólo ver sus ojos vacíos y aquellos que alguna vez fueron ángeles se habían transformado en crueles demonios.

**Capítulo 0:**

**¿El Inició del Fin? ó ¿El Fin del Inició?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En lo alto del cielo se podía apreciar una bella luna de color violeta, tan hermosa que nadie creía que en realidad estuviera teñida de aquel enigmático color, algunos se detenían para contemplar aquel fenómeno extraño y nunca antes visto, otros simplemente lo ignoraban y continuaban con sus rutinas, una joven se detuvo para contemplar aquel suseso, sus ojos se agrandaron al notar aquel brillo poco particular en el Satélite, sintió un escalofrío al saber lo que aquello significaba.

_El reloj comienza a caminar._

_Los hilos del destino comienzan a danzar._

En su rostro se podía observar el terror hacia aquello que solo ella conocía, comenzó a retroceder lentamente sin querer creer que aquello fuera cierto, intento negar lo evidente, comenzó a correr con el afán de escapar de lo inevitable, de lo que sabia era imposible huir, sintió como sus piernas temblaban, como su cuerpo comenzaba a invadir se por espasmos producto de su terror, corrió mas rápido pidiéndole a su cuerpo moverse, no sabia en que momento había comenzado a perder control sobre este.

_Por que muchos le temen a lo desconocido_

_mientras otros se aterran por lo Conocido._

Al estar tan abstraida en su mente no pudo ver como chocaba con la persona frente a ella, se disculpo sin siquiera observarlo, simplemente corrió nuevamente sin mirar atrás, y si lo hubiera hecho tal vez se habría dado cuenta de que en medio de aquel choque había perdido algo que conectaría el destino de dos personas.

_Porque el destino es caprichoso,_

_y los hilos se entrelazan con facilidad._

El otro afectado resulto ser un malhumorado peliplatiado, que solo chasqueo la lengua como respuesta a la joven, fijo su vista hacia el suelo notando una bonita bufanda de color rojo manzana y junto a esta un hermoso collar de oro blanco, con un dije en forma de cerezo adornado por pequeñas piedras en color verde esmeralda, este tenia grabadas un escrito donde se distinguía fácilmente las letras S.H. , busco con la mirada a la dueña de aquella singular bufanda pero lo único que que encontró fue a las multitudes de personas pasar.

Intento ignorar lo pasado y tomo aquellos dos objetos y comenzó a caminar hacia su destino, lo que el no sabia era que aveces aquellos encuentros que no les tomamos tanta atencion, se vuelven los mas importantes y aquellos que nos llevan a caminos inimaginables, que terminan siendo lo que nos da sentido como humanos.

.

.

.

**-Residencia Sawada.-**

Sonrió con satisfacción al notar como las personas a las que el concideraba importantes, convivían entre ellas con alegría, nada podía ser mejor, por fin todo lo que siempre sonó se cumplía; podía ver como su prometida resaltaba con un brillo especial al mostrar la fina y exquisita sortija de compromiso a sus familiares, los cuales la felicitaban por la noticia, observo como sus suegros le sonreían a su prometida con aprobación, su cuñado se encontraba al lado de ellos felicitando también a su hermana.

Todos en el lugar irradiaban felicidad, apresar de ser algo intimo que solo involucraba a su familia y la familia de su prometida sentía algo cálido en su pecho, ni siquiera el hecho de pertenecer a la mafia afectaba su estado de felicidad, ya que era el sueño de su vida desde que conoció a Sasagawa Kyoko, al principio pensó que tal vez estaba soñando y que aun era un escuálido Crió de 14 años y todo aquello no era real, pero al sentir la pequeña mano de su prometida las dudas se disiparon, sabia que adoraba a esa mujer y que aquella era la elección correcta.

Ella se aserco a el para que regresara al centro de la fiesta donde estaban los padres del joven, Sawada Nana no cabía en alegría al ver que su hijo se casaría con una maravillosa mujer, la cual estaba segura que haría feliz a su único hijo, mientras Imetsu sonreía con suficiencia al ver a su pequeño _**Atún**_ convertido en todo un hombre, ni que decir de los Señores Sasagawa que estaban mas que contentos al ver que su hija se casaba con nada menos que el jefe, el multimillonario Jefe de su primogénito, no podía haber mejor elección que aquella.

_Todos estaba conformes con aquella boda, ya que todos salían beneficiados, ¿que podía salir mal?, pero es fácil tentar al destino, pero hay que recordar que este es caprichoso y la vida da muchas vueltas y nada es seguro, solo __**la muerte**_.

Todos alzaron sus copas para brindar por aquella unión que traería beneficios, los novios se vieron y sonrieron ya que por fin ambos obtendrían lo que querían, se tomaron de las manos para compartir aquel recuerdo ya que seria su inicio de una nueva vida juntos, cuando se soltaron tanto la futura Suegra y Madre del joven monopolizaron a la joven para comenzar a preparar la boda, no escatimarian en gastos, eso dejo claro la Señora Sasagawa, el Castaño al ver a su prometida riendo con su Madre y Suegra instalo un sentimiento cálido en el, pero también hubo otro que no distinguió, no le tomo importancia y continuo hablando con su suegro de algunas inversiones que tenia planeado hace.

_Ignorar es fácil, pero nunca sabes cual será el resultado de lo que sucedera, y entonces recuerdas que es mejor hacer caso a tu intuición antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero eso no pensó el joven Heredero._

.

.

.

**-Hotel Moonligh, Namimori.-**

Todos los guardianes se encontraban reunidos, ya que después de saber la noticia del compromiso de su jefe planeaban hacer una despedida de soltero, entre los presentes también se encontraban el Jefe Shimon, Tomaso, Bertesco, Cavallone y Milliefiore, al igual que el Jefe de la CEDF de la sede en Italia, y un representante de los Varia, ya que al ser una reunión de mafiosos tenían que evitar futuros Malentendidos y evitar que pensaran que podría ser una junta para atacar a algunos de los allegados; El Jefe estratega de Varia miro con molestia a los mocosos, ya que no entendía el porque el tenia que asistir a ese tipo de eventos, nunca le gusto involucrarse con la familia del Décimo, y menos con lo que ahora sabia, nadie dentro de la mafia se salvaba de tener secretos, ni siquiera la décima generación, intento no pensar en ello y concentrarse en lo que decia su estupido aprendiz que no paraba de hablar.

El jefe Cavallone miro a su amigo y se preocupo al ver que este se mantenía callado, algo muy extraño ya que el Varia se caracterizaba por siempre tener algo que decir, sin empargo ese día en especial se mantenía distante y serio, como si en cualquier momento algo fuera a suseder, y no se equivoco, todo aquello paso en milésimas de segundos, una explosión dio de lleno a sus espaldas siendo los guardias lanzados lejos de sus jefes, nadie sabia quien era el suicida que se atrevía a atacar a Varios de los Mafiosos mas peligrosos, pero antes de que alguno reaccionara un humo de extraño olor se esparcía por toda la habitación, los guardias restantes cayeron al suelo por aquel olor.

Los mafiosos se pusieron alerta ante la amenaza evidente, por el gran hoyo en la pared comenzaron a entrar varios hombres con mascaras antigases, estos se avalanzaron contra el grupo de mafiosos, aquello no podía ser verdad, se dijo Dino al ver como nada dañaba a los agresores, ya que parecían como la Hidra, cortabas una cabeza y salían dos mas de esta, apresar de ser poderosos no podían con un numero tan grande, solo esperaba que nada susediera, pero ese fue su error, ya que era un ataque simultaneo en todos los lugares, era el inicio de el exterminio de la Vongola y Aliados.

.

.

.

**-Parque Central, Namimori.-**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, en el cual se encontraban los miembros mas jóvenes de la Vongola, cerca de donde se encontraban, dicho suceso causo que el guardián del rayo fuera lanzado varios metros lejos de sus amigos, los que rápidamente fueron rodeados por hombres con mascaras Anti-gas, I-Pin golpeo a algunos cerca de ella pero de nada sirvió ya que cada vez llegaban mas personas, poco a poco fueron quedando sin energia, con el terror inundado en sus ojos se dejaron vencer pidiendo que los demás de su familia estuvieran a salvo.

.

.

.

**-Centro comercial, Namimori.-**

Algunas de las parejas de los mafiosos mas fuertes se encontraban en una de las mas prestigiosas cafeterías de Namimori, intentando animar a una decaída castaña, la cual parecía ida, _**-Haru-chan-**_ le llamo suavemente una pelimorada, pareja de el guardián de la niebla, su nombre Dokuro Chrome, ella al igual que la Kurokawa y la Suzuki, estaban preocupadas por la castaña, ya que sabían que esta aun estaba enamorada del décimo, pero Tsuna ya había elegido a la mujer con la que compartiria su vida y lamentablemente no era la castaña.

La cual estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos recordando el día que era, una lágrima cayo por su mejilla la cual fue notada por sus acompañantes, pero antes de que alguna pudiera comentar algo, una explosión dio de lleno frente a la ventana cercana a su mesa, causando que algunos fragmentos de cristal se enterraran en la espalda de P. Shitt, la cual lanzo un grito de dolor, los demás clientes de dicha cafetería comenzaron a. Correr causando el caos.

Chrome se acerco a la guardiana Shimon para ayudarla, pero un hombre con mascara anti-gas la golpeo en el estomago, evitando su acción, la portadora de la flama del Glaciar activo su anillo para proteger con sus flamas a los civiles que estaban aterrorizados, mientras que Hana intentaba guardar la calma y curar a algunos heridos por la explosión, M.M. comenzó a atacar a algunos con su clarinete pero un humo de color violeta comenzó a inundar el sitio, Bianchi al ser la única capaz de soportar todo tipo de somníferos ataco con su cooking pasión a los que mantenían presa a el pantano Shimon, pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver el resultado de su ataque, _**-No puede ser cierto-**_ susurro sin notar como era atacada por la espalda.

.

.

.

**-Residencia Sawada.-**

Al igual que en otros lugares el caos dominaba la celebración en la casa de el jefe de Vongola, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos al ver la escena frente a sus ojos, una situeta humana apresaba a Kyoko apretando su cuello asta el punto de ahogarla, esta misma lo miraba sin sentimiento alguno, una ráfaga de viento golpeo a la silueta desconocida lanzándola varios metros lejos de la joven pareja, Tsunayoshi corrió hasta Kyoko revisando su estado, esta tosió un poco de sangre manchando el traje de Tsuna, peste la abrazo asustado por aquello que estaba pasando.

La silueta desconocida se aproximo a ellos con intención de lograr su misión, la cual susurraba con una voz hueca y sombría _**-Misión: Eliminar a Sasagawa Kyoko, Estado: en proceso-**_al escuchar lo dicho por la silueta Tsuna se asusto aun mas, coloco a Kyoko detrás de el para protejerla, sin embargo no esperaba que otra persona se entrometiera en sus planes, una cabellera corta se atravezo en su campo de visión no creyendo que aquello estaba pasando, _**-Alejate de Kyoko-chan-**_ dijo una furiosa Castaña con la ropa rasgada y llena de manchas de sangre _**-Haru-chan-**_ susurro la pelicaramelo antes de una segunda explosión.

.

.

.

**-En algún lugar de Japón-**

El sonido de personas caminar de un lado a otro le aturdian al no poder consentrarse, se llevo las manos a la cabeza intentando disminuir el dolor de cabeza producto de la frustración al no encontrar lo que buscaba, volvió a colocar sus manos en la computadora presionando mas de lo debido a las teclas de esta, tenia que conseguir aquello no mas pronto posible ya que de eso dependía la vida de el Décimo y sus guardianes, unas letras en color verde llamaron su atención se felicito al ver que por fin había podido romper todos ñps sistemas de seguridad de aquella computadora, con rapidez localizo una de las carpetas donde se encontraban datos valiosos para el dueño de dicho aparato, al abrilo se sorprendió por lo que encontró.

_**-¡Reborn-sama!- **_grito corriendo por el pasillo de la mansión Vongola, en su camino se encontró con un joven de 15 años de cabellera y ojos Azabache, el cual vestía un uniforme del Instituto Namimori, dicho joven le miro al ver a su subordinado tan alterado _**-¿Que sucede Masato?- **_le pregunto con calma, pero este aun lucia aterrado, el joven de cabellos rubios tomo las hojas que había tirado en su carrera mostrándolas a su jefe el cual se sorprendió de igual manera apunte lo escrito en estas, le resultaba imposible de creer y es que en estas se encontraba el nombre de dos de los miembros de la famiglia, se apresuro para llegar a la casa de los Sawada intentando impedir una trajedia inminente.

* * *

_**Continuacion?**_

_**Tan tan tan (Musica de suspenso en el fondo)**_

_**La verdad lamento así eh estado desaparecida un tiempo, pero les pido me comprendan, como notaran aqui les traigo una nueva Historia, esto lo llevo planeando desde hace meses y con ello la trama, espero y les guste, si es así tal vez logre apurarme para publicar el siguiente capitulo, las parejas aun no están definidas y también entraran algunos personajes extra, espero y sea de su agrado.**_

_**Como notaran deje un mensaje en mi biografía, y si podrían tomarse la molestia de pasar por ahí se los agradecería.**_

_**Notaran también que he borrado algunas de mis historias, pero no se alarmen, no planeo dejarlas, están en una etapa de Re-edición y tan pronto pueda publicare la primera y así susesivamente.**_

_**Les agradesco a las personas que siguen mis historias y esta es para ustedes, como dije en un principio, Haru y Kyoko son nuestras estrellas en esta Historia y estará un poco confusa pero espero que sus dudas se disipen conforme vallan avanzando los Capítulos, no se cuantos seran pero espero que muchos.**_

_**Gracias por su atención si leyeron esto, intentare actualizar el próximo Martes y así cada semana, intentare adelantar antes pero solo si mi Musa me deja.**_

_**By: Chokoreto Hime**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cielo Oscuro: Los Hilos del destino.**

**By: Chokoreto Hime.**

**Desclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Amano Akira-sensei, yo solo lo tomo prestado sin fines de lucro y para diversión mía y de ustedes, si me pertenecieran ya habría mucho D18 en los mangas.

**Advertencia: **Suspenso, Sobrenatural, Comedia, Romance, Drama, Yaoi, un poco de Yuri, Fanservise and more.

Han pasado 9 años después del arco de la Maldición, los Vongola como Tsuna y compañía tienen 24, los arcobaleno tienen la misma edad que Lambo, excepto algunos.

**Aclaraciones: **En esta historia **Haru y Kyoko son las protagonistas**, la historia es de mi completa autoría y no permito ninguna publicación sin mi permiso, algunos de nosotros invertimos demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo en lo que escribimos como para que alguien nos lo robe, si ves alguna de mis historias en otro sitio avísenme por favor, los personajes extra en esta historia son creados por mi excepto uno que fue donado por una amiga muy apreciada por mí.

**Summary:** Tanto habían cambiado, que nadie quiso creer lo que ahora eran, preferían estar con aquella venda, ocultando la verdad, sus corazones se habían vuelto tan oscuros que dañaban con tan sólo ver sus ojos vacíos y aquellos que alguna vez fueron ángeles se habían transformado en crueles demonios.

**Capitulo**** 1 : ****-En Ruinas-**** C**olisión.

_**Tres días Antes**_.

Seguía sin creer lo que sus ojos veían en aquel momento, era simplemente imposible, la chica Miura había salido de la nada y en aquel momento el simplemente se dedicaba a evitar las grandes espinas que aquel ser lanzaba contra él y la Sasagawa.

La castaña alzo su pierna golpeando en la cara al mutante, este alzo su puño con el afan de golpear su cara siendo esquivado por la chica, el cansancio comenzaba a hacerse presente, si no lograba neutralizarlo aquello seria el fin de los tres, solo esperaba tener tiempo suficiente para lograrlo.

Kyoko aun aterrorizada intento ver si su hermano podia ayudarles ya que veia como ambos castaños comenzaban a agotar su energia, para su alegria observo como su hermano salia de entre los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue la sala de estar de los Sawada, el peliblanco activo su Vongola Gear para ayudar a sus amigos, al salir de el edificio observo como la chica castaña caia al suelo con una espina clavada en uno de sus costados.

Su cuerpo le dolia, aquella criatura habia aprovechado su momento de distracion para poder atacarla, maldijo ya que povia ver un liquido purpura salir de su herida, el veneno de efecto paralizante rapidamente comenzo a entrar en su organizmo, lo ultimo que vio antes de caer inconciente fue el rostro de su rubia amiga en lagrimas y un desesperado castaño llamandola.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tiempo actual**

Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con el color blanco, se paró de golpe mareándose por lo rápido de su acción unas pequeñas manos le detuvieron a que continuara, la vista del hombre se posó en la persona que le había detenido encontrándose con una mujer de no más 26 años de cabellos azul Zafiro que estaban a la altura del cuello de esta, su rostro ovalado enmarcaba sus facciones, tenía la piel blanca y sin una imperfección sus ojos del mismo color de su cabello enmarcados por gruesas pestañas de color negro, su rostro lucia preocupado _**-Por favor no se levante Cavallone-san-**_ su voz dulce hizo reaccionar al capo, se preguntó dónde se encontraba y quien era la preciosa mujer que se encontraba a su lado, ella al parecer lo noto y sonrió mostrando una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos, con cuidado le ayudo a recostarse nuevamente ya habría tiempo de contestar a las dudas que posiblemente tendría su invitado.

La puerta se abrió de improviso y por ella entro un furioso peli plateado de largos cabellos, detrás de una joven de cabellos rojizos como el fuego y unos hermosos ojos grises, ella parecía ser unos centímetros más baja que el capitán Varia, Dino la observo al igual que la peli azul esta poseía un aura que calmaba a todos excluyendo al Superbia por supuesto, la ojigris le miro con sorpresa, no esperaba que el jefe de la famiglia Cavallone estuviera consciente, fijo su vista en su _**Nakama**_ la cual aún intentaba calmar a el Capitán mafioso, la puerta nuevamente fue abierta por uno de los integrantes de la alianza Vongola, por ella entro un pelirrojo que parecía desorientado y a su lado un pequeño niño de unos 9 años, cabellos lacios de color verde manzana y unos traviesos ojos miel, el infante miro a sus superiores que intentaban calmar a el peli plata se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa tímida la pelirroja al notar su presencia se acercó a él para saber que sucedía él se sonrojo y apunto a el jefe Shimon, la peli azul soltó un suspiro tal pareciera que era hora de responder a las dudas que claramente tenían los tres hombres dentro de la pequeña enfermería.

_**-Superbia-san le pido que guarde silencio para poder contestarle-**_ dijo la ojiazul un tanto molesta, forzando una sonrisa, el peli plata gruño ante el tono autoritario de la mujer _**"Quien carajos era ella para hablarle en aquel tono"**_ pensó con molestia el Varia, por otro lado Dino soltó una risilla ante la escena de un Squalo regañado como niño, Enma negó con la cabeza, la ojiazul al ver que por fin tenía la atención comenzó a hablar _**-Sé que tienen muchas dudas, sobre todo el cómo llegaron aquí, pero eso no lo puedo responder yo, es mejor que descansen, Taichou les explicara todo mañana-**_ dijo sin dejar que alguno mencionara palabra alguna, con un gesto les indico a los otros dos dentro de la habitación que salieran, cuando estaba por pasar por la puerta la voz de Dino la detuvo _**-¿Cuál es su nombre Señorita?-**_ pregunto, ella sonrió de nuevo y contesto con voz calmada _**-Yamada Eiko, un gusto conocerlo Capo Cavallone-**_ después de eso salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

El silencio reino por unos momentos antes de que Enma hablara _**-¿Alguno recuerda algo?-**_ pregunto y es que después de la explosión su mente quedaba en blanco, los otros dos negaron _**-No confió en ellos, tal vez intenten algo contra nosotros-**_ soltó con molestia Squalo _**-Yo confió en ellos-**_ contesto Dino, el Superbia le miro como si un tercer ojo le hubiera salido de repente _**-Estas loco o que Cavallone, ellos podrían ser el enemigo, no sabemos que paso con los demás y tú solo por una cara bonita quieres arriesgarnos-**_ gruño molesto el peli plata _**-Si así fuera ya nos habrían eliminado- **_respondió el rubio, el Shimon solo los miraba en silencio, ambos tenían razón _**-Por ahora les daremos el beneficio de la duda, pero si intentan algo no dudaremos en atacar-**_ dijo el, ambos mafiosos asistieron, la puerta fue abierta por tercera vez en el día, por ella entro una joven mujer de unos 23 años, largos cabellos castaños atados a una trenza de lado y amables ojos negros, _**-Supongo que tendrán hambre, después de estar inconscientes por 3 días quien no-**_ comento casual, los italianos le miraron con sorpresa, ella al ver la cara que ponían sonrió, quiso tomar una fotografía pero eso sería de mala educación y daría mala imagen a su familia, sacudió su kimono de color rosa, que tenía un obi de color violeta,_** -Sera mejor que coman, o si no se enfriara-**_ dijo intentando disipar el incómodo ambiente, el Varia observo con desconfianza los deliciosos alimentos, ella al notar su mirada hablo _**-No contienen nada extraño si es lo que le preocupa Superbia-san-**_ su tono de voz era entre enojado y amable, tal parecía que le molestaba el grado de desconfianza por parte de aquellos tres _**-Lo dejare aquí, si gustan coman-**_ camino hacia la puerta con seriedad, su sonrisa había sido borrada y eso solo indicó que estaba molesta, cerró la puerta de golpe, algo les hizo sentirse mal, aquellas personas les estaban ayudando y ellos solo desconfiaban, con paso lento Enma se acercó a la bandeja y tomo uno de los platos de Rammen con los palillos tomó la primera porción degustándola, realmente aquello era delicioso y tal y como había dicho la castaña ninguna sustancia extraña, tal vez y solo tal vez ellos no eran sus enemigos.

.

.

.

_**Tres días antes**_

**-Parque Namimori-**

El humo se disipo dejando ver el cómo los tres más jóvenes de la poderosa Vongola yacían en el suelo sin poder levantarse, el más herido había sido el guardián del rayo, había intentado usar su _**Tunder set**_, pero al parecer sus enemigos sabían todos sus movimientos y habían utilizado el agua para provocar daños en el Bovino, I-pin intento levantarse pero sus piernas cedieron a la gravedad, tal vez tendría el fémur del lado derecho fracturado.

El Joven di Stella se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar a sus amigos y hermanos, desde que tenía memoria ellos dos siempre le habían protegido ya que él no podía ni tenía el valor de adentrarse en las peleas, sintió rabia al ver que era solo un estorbo, observo como su hermana intentaba levantarse y recordó que uno de los sujetos había intentado golpear al castaño pero la joven china había utilizado su pierna para bloquear el ataque y esta se había retorcido de dolor cuando el impacto dio de lleno, un hombre sobre salió de entre los demás al no llevar mascara, con paso lento se acercó a ellos, como un lobo listo para devorar a su presa _**-Valla, quien diría que tendría a tres de los integrantes de la gran y poderosa Vongola bajo mis pies- **_dijo el con tono sarcástico pisando con fuerza la pierna de la única mujer, ella soltó un gemido de dolor a lo que el hombre río con fuerza, su cabello de color negro resplandecía con la luna y sus ojos de color verde llenos de odio asustaron a los jóvenes, Lambo intento levantarse para poder proteger a I-pin pero uno de los hombres le golpeo lanzándolo lejos de ella.

Esta al ver el esfuerzo de su amigo sonrió con tristeza solo esperaba que sus demás compañeros estuvieran a salvo, el sonido de un revolver llamo la atención de todos el cual apuntaba a la cabeza de él joven dueño del libro Ranking, este se llenó de miedo al ver lo que estaba por pasar _**-Juguemos un juego pequeños Vongola, la ruleta rusa, es su oportunidad de salir con vida, pero las reglas son distinta-**_ apunto con el arma a uno de los hombres y le disparo, este cayó al suelo inerte y con un hoyo en la cabeza _**-Ahora es tu turno mocoso-**_ dijo apuntando al Di Stella, el sonido de un disparo no llego _**-El siguiente-**_ apunto a el Bovino el disparo fue directo en el pecho, el guardián cerro sus ojos esperando su fin pero no sintió el disparo, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con una sonriente I-pin que le miraba con ternura las lágrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro del Rayo Vongola al ver como una mancha de sangre crecía en el pecho de la azabache, ella le susurro algo que apenas si escucho la joven cayó al suelo, la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos llorando también la pronta perdida de la joven asiática.

Lambo se aproximó a su cuerpo aun tibio, pero que se enfriaba con rapidez, la piel blanca se tornaba pálida y la respiración de la joven se hacía cada vez más débil, el guardián se giró en dirección al atacante principal, su cabello cubría sus ojos haciendo que fuera imposible ver sus ojos, un rayo cayó cerca de los hombres provocando que uno de los arboles comenzara a ser consumido por el fuego, un aura llena de instinto asesino predomino el lugar el castaño fijo su vista en el bovino el cual comenzó a avanzar con rapidez hacia el azabache y le golpeo descargando toda la electricidad almacenada en su cuerpo, el hombre inmóvil pero aún vivo solo una carcajada al aire, el ojiesmeralda cayó al suelo, había agotado todo su poder, si sobrevivían no podría moverse en una semana, al verse solo el joven castaño se asustó, tenía miedo de no poder proteger a sus hermanos de no cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Mamma la última vez que la vio, cerro sus ojos rogando que alguno de sus hermanos mayores les ayudara, pero lo que paso no se lo esperaba.

.

.

.

_**Tiempo actual.**_

**-Hospital Central, Namimori-**

Fijo su vista en el ir y venir de las personas afuera del edificio, abrió la ventana dejando que el aire de afuera dispersara el olor a antiséptico que predominaba en la habitación, su mente volvía a recordar los sucesos de hace tres días recordándole que una vez mas no había podido proteger a las personas que quería, con la desaparición de los Jefes de las familias aliadas a la suya y el no encontrar a uno de sus guardianes le preocupaba, tal vez todos creían que eso era mentira pero con el paso del tiempo y su amistad con Tsunayoshi había cambiado algo en él, al escuchar la puerta abrirse se giró encontrando una cabellera rosa, la joven le miro con preocupación cosa que le sorprendió, aquella mujer le había salvado la vida en aquel ataque y ahora la podía observar bien, su rostro en forma de corazón hacia resaltar sus rasgos, sus ojos de color violeta muy parecidos a los suyos propios, su piel blanca con unas pequeñas pecas en las mejillas, sus pestañas largas y espesas, su cuerpo delgado y elegante, media alrededor de 1.70m y su larga cabellera del color de los cerezos atados en una coleta alta, ella vestía unos vaqueros ajustados de color negro que hacían resaltar sus largas piernas y llevaba puesta una blusa de gasa de color violeta, se sonrojo al ver que había visto a la mujer más de la cuenta.

_**-¿Se siente mal Gesso-san?-**_ pregunto ella con voz suave y calmada casi como la de una sirena _**-Sí. Digo no, me encuentro bien Ootori-chan-**_ le respondió, la joven sonrió pero esta rápidamente se borró al tornarse su rostro serio _**-Esta Tarde me reuniré con mi Boss, me ha pedido que lo lleve ya que es peligroso que permanezca sin protección-**_ le informo, el peliblanco frunció el ceño al sentirse débil, pero la chica tenia razón el enemigo era más poderoso de lo que alguno pudiera pensar.

_**-Comprendo-**_ le respondió, la pelirosa hiso una reverencia para salir de la habitación dejando nuevamente solo a el jefe de Milliefiore, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada este se dejó caer en la cama susurrando el nombre de su guardián o mejor dicho guardiana, aquella compañera de travesuras y que compartía sus golosinas con él, una de las personas que había ablandado su corazón y a la que quería como una hermana pequeña _**-¿Dónde estás Blue-chan?-**_ susurro al viento.

.

.

.

_**Tres días antes**_

**-Centro comercial, Namimori-**

M.M. se lanzó sobre el atacante de Bianchi, no es que le importara o algo, pero si algo le llegaba a suceder la mocosa Dokuro lloraría y eso provocaría la ira de Mukuro cosa que no quería, pero al estar distraída uno de los hombres le había clavado algo en el abdomen, soltó un quejido pero ya estaba acostumbrada lanzo un golpe a la cara de su agresor noqueándolo en su mente apareció la cara de él joven Joshima si la viera en aquel estado se burlaría, sonrió con ironía, el rubio hace no mucho se le había declarado y estaba dispuesta a contestarle ese día pero tal pareciera que eso no podría ser, cayó al suelo con el rojo tiñendo su ropa, el grito de Hana alerto a las demás sobre el estado en que se encontraba la pelirroja y rápido intentaron ayudarla pero los hombres parecían multiplicarse.

Una nueva explosión llego al lugar de entre el humo apareció una mujer de largos cabellos escarlata, piel acanelada y ojos Dorados una sonrisa burlona adornaba sus labios _**-Ara Ara, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, las Zorras de Vongola-**_ su voz llena de veneno inundo el lugar _**-Mai-nee deja de jugar, tenemos una misión- **_susurro una joven a su lado exactamente igual a la otra pero diferente al mismo tiempo, la primera vestía un top de cuero en color negro que se pegaba a ella como una segunda piel que dejaba al descubierto su vientre plano, una falda que dejaba poco a la imaginación de color rojo y unas botas largas con unos tacones de punta de aguja, en cambio la otra vestía un vestido veraniego de flores y unas zapatillas bajas parecía que su estilo era contrario al de su hermana.

_**-Ya lo sé Kai-nee, pero quiero divertirme un poco-**_ contesto la primera sacando una caja _**-Yumi quiere jugar-**_ una serpiente de escamas escarlata salió de aquella caja, las flamas de la tormenta le rodeaban dándole una apariencia aún más peligrosa, La Suzuki maldijo por lo bajo al ver que sus problemas se multiplicaban fijo su vista en la Dokuro, estaba cansada y pareciera que en cualquier momento caería por otro lado M.M y la guardiana del pantano estaban heridas y fuera de combate, la prometida del Sol Vongola cuidaba a los civiles con ayuda de ella y por último la Miura que había desaparecido de un momento a otro, tal pareciera que solo ella quedaba o eso pensaba ella hasta que una pequeña niña de unos 13 a 15 años de cabellos color cielo se posó a su lado, un lindo y adorable puchero adornaba su infantil rostro, se sorprendió al reconocer a la corona fúnebre de la Lluvia, si mal no recordaba era Bluebell su nombre al menos agradecía que la "Mocosa" fuera de ayuda.

-Oh pero a quien tenemos aquí, parece ser que apareció una florecilla- dijo la chica llamada Mai, la Peli azul frunció el ceño molesta, no le gustaba que le llamaran así, sentía que era una ofensa hacia ella, y le haría pagar aquello.


End file.
